¡InuYasha, quita tu garra de mi brassier!
by MicAgatha
Summary: #One-Shot para Lollipoop. ¿Qué hacer cuando un sensual hanyō tiene en manos tu brassier  y, para colmo, tú tienes la cabeza un poco caliente?, oh, diablos, maldito hechizo.


**Pairing:** Kagome/ InuYasha

**Género:** Humor/ Romance

**Palabras:**1329

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**¡InuYasha, quita tu garra de mi brassier!**

#One-Shot para Lollipoop, ¡Feliz cumple cholita linda!

**Summary:** ¿Qué hacer cuando un sensual hanyō tiene en manos tu brassier y, para colmo, tú tienes la cabeza un poco caliente?, oh, diablos, maldito hechizo.

_**Noche de brujas (Halloween).**_

Kagome deslizó unos cuantos cabellos por detrás de sus orejas y luego de verse momentáneamente reflejada en el espejo, volvió a colocarlos de la misma manera mientras soplaba un mechón que—de un momento a otro— surcaba su cara.

En el aire de la habitación de la muchacha se podía respirar un poco de estrés, ansiedad y aburrimiento, sin olvidar que ella tenía un cansancio encima y que de pronto, un ligero escozor le iba y venía recorriendo la espalda. Realmente sofocante.

Y, claro, tener que llegar en quince minutos a una maldita fiesta de disfraces a la cual, por cierto, empezaba a odiar y más al saber que no hubiera sido necesario tener que ir, si al inicio habría aceptado la 'negación' del híbrido. Encima, no era para nada alentador el hecho que Yuka no fuera para nada consciente de la palabra 'esperar', ah y ese hanyō mirándola sin despegar un solo ojo.

—Oye, Kagome—pronunció y de un salto llegó a su lado (estaba anteriormente sobre la cama con su clásica posición)— ¿Puedes repetir qué significa 'Hallodín'?

Sonrió y siguió luchando con un fleco que no quería ser dominado (planchado).

—Verás, InuYasha, contarte todo desde el inicio, me tomaría… ¿Cuánto rato tardé en que 'entendieras' la tradición?, ¿veinte minutos?—lo vio asentir—Y ya casi no tengo tiempo—miró el reloj—. Lo resumiré a que es cuando las personas se reúnen para ir a fiestas, disfrazadas; otras van a pedir dulces con el característico 'dulce o truco', esos vendrían a ser los niños. Además, es una noche donde suceden cosas feas y tenebrosas y el mal tiene todas las de ganar—dijo creando una especie de vocecilla atemorizante y rió—oh, y las brujas hacen hechizos, ten cuidado con ellas, que si no te vuelven en sapos, o te meten dentro de una caldera y tratan de cocinarte.—Terminó de explicar—Y no es 'Hallodín', sino 'Haloween'.

InuYasha frunció el seño y dejó escapar un sonoro Feh.

—Pues que Naraku se vaya a la mierda—dijo casi gritando, causando en Kagome un pequeño susto.

—¿Qué-qué tiene que ver Naraku en esto?

—Él es un maldito espíritu y tú dices que el mal tiene todas las de ganar—repitió—Vamos, niña, acaso no sabes qué puedo hacer con colmillo de acero.

Lo miró con cariño y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa con dulzura. A veces, ese hanyō era tan tonto y tierno a la vez. Claro, en las pocas ocasiones que no estaba malhumorado, las cuales hasta se podía contar con los dedos.

Entonces la sacerdotisa le repitió varias veces que olvidara eso. Él simplemente volvió a soltar otro 'Feh' y se cruzó de brazos.

La chica siguió mirándose delante del cristal. ¡Por Dios, se veía hermosa! Tenía el cabello planchado, un maquillaje —con labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo, y una mirada de párpados oscuros que contrarrestaban con su color natural de ojos—súper _sexy_, solamente hacía falta algo…

Se miró de pies a cabeza.

Obviamente faltaba lo característico de su disfraz de bruja sensual: ¡El sombrero!

—Está dentro del armario—indicó que se lo pasara.

Bueno, al menos todo parecía estar saliendo completamente bien, o eso ella creía. La típica noche de halloween, ella con un traje, InuYasha no estaba tan gruñón y con simples palabras, se sentía relajada.

O hasta que vio el reflejo de _algo _en su espejo.

¡¿Qué diablos hacía él con su brassier en la mano izquierda?

Ella, por su parte, quedó en un estado catatónico. Posiblemente quiso gritarle algo, decir un 'abajo' y repetir lo último hasta que él se quejara de dolor y pidiera clemencia.

Y, quizás estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo, la imagen de un candente hanyō más uno de sus sujetadores en la mano, da como resultado pensamientos no tan puros que digamos.

Al menos le quedaba disfrutar de la imagen.

Pasmada, sí, una tonta pasmada que no podía articular palabra alguna, o que nada le podía surgir por la boca, y a penas si balbuceaba.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Hija, Yuka ya llegó, dice que va con prisa—.Anunció Naomi, su madre.

¡Bingo, alguien la pudo salvar de su excitación momentánea!

Reaccionó y le exigió que lo soltara, que por cualquier cosa del mundo, quitara su maldita garra de su sostén.

Si ella había estado con ese estado de no-shock, InuYasha estaba… ¿Conmocionado?

No dijo nada y se limitó a seguir mirando al vacío, con un sujetador en la mano, la boca abierta—por donde seguro entrarían moscas en un rato—una ceja alzada, que se repetía rápidamente como si fuera un feroz tic.

Kagome se aproximó y notó en realidad qué había sucedido.

Siempre supo que no debía comprar exageradamente lencería, ni que tenía que comprar todo aquello que resultaba provocador a simple vista.

Al abrir ese cajón, él encontró un sinfín de prendas interiores, es decir, un mar de tangas que iban desde los hilos a las clásicas, otro océano multicolor de varios sujetadores, y etc.

Oh, diablos, ya entendía por qué la parálisis.

Pero no iba dejarle tener un segundo más algo tan personal como eso, ni aunque él fuera el hombre que amaba, así que lo soltaba o lo soltaba.

Y, al tratar de arranchárselo, pronunció el clásico 'conjuro' que dio paso a una magia misteriosa.

Tampoco notó que al gritarlo tan cerca, él caería por inercia delante de ella, y Kagome al ser tan delgada y al no poder resistir el peso que venía encima suyo, cayó junto con él.

Uno encima del otro, y peor aún, mirándose fijamente como si ambos hubieran regresado de la estratósfera efímera, y estuviera un par de ojos ambarinos devorando a los chocolates.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no atinaba hacer algo.

¿Por qué InuYasha no se movía?, tanta emoción le causaría un grave problema a su salud.

Ese individuo no dejaba de mirarla tan penetrantemente y hasta creía que le chocaba su mirada, al punto de ponerla nerviosa, sin embargo…un momento, ¿qué significa cuando alguien presiona sus labios contra los tuyos, los mueve agitadamente y te empieza a faltar el oxígeno?

Rayos, se estaban besando.

Esto solo podía traer malos resultados, ah, y un gran placer.

De pronto sintió sus manos ardientes adentrarse por el disfraz, pasando desesperadas por sus lados laterales. Vio que le daban fugaces roces con los labios en el cuello y, le susurró algo al oído…

—¿Kagome?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que pasaba todo su brazo por delante de sus ojos.—Tu mamá ya avisó hace como unos minutos que tu amiga ya vino. Apresúrate, tonta.

Movió la cabeza asintiendo.

—Claro.

Maldita sea, sí que eran pensamientos pecaminosos.

Volteó y giró la perilla, aunque no se retiró, solo avisó que ya iba a bajar, porque aún no tenía el jodido sombrero, así que se lo arrancó de la mano a InuYasha.

¿Y qué había ocurrido con su sostén?

Maldita imaginación.

Alguna bruja (una serpiente maldita), debió haber hecho un hechizo porque todo lo que imaginó había parecido bastante real, incluso creyó ver en ese instante a InuYasha guiñarle un ojo, y hace unos minutos haber tenido un 'algo' chocando contra su pelvis.

Oh, claro, era cierto, la maldad tenía todas las de ganar esa noche y aquí existían dos cosas: o querían matarla de tanta emoción, o los pensamientos malos pasaban de fantasía a realidad.

—Vengo en un rato.

Y le pareció nuevamente escuchar un 'no vayas' pero de lo que si se sabía, era que le tomaron de la muñeca, y la jalaron hacia adentro, por segunda vez, mientras volvían a cerrar la puerta.

Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea si su mente se estaba sobrepasando de la 'raya', o si estaba ocurriendo, de todas formas tenía la opción llamada 'disfrutar'.

Ahora debía concentrarse en dos cosas sumamente importantes: en esto, y en qué decirle a su mamá cuando tocara la puerta y preguntara si iba a bajar.

Gloriosa noche de brujas.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Oh, mi Lollipoop chola, ve tu muro :D Te quiero mucho, ojalá que te haya gustado, no sé imaginarme a InuYasha con cara de shock al ver la ropa interior tan llamativa de Kagome, (aunque claro, él ya la ha visto desnuda varias veces) da muchaaa risa xddd Te adoro, niña.<p> 


End file.
